Marital status life tables, which can follow a birth cohort through life and which recognize the statuses of Never Married, Presently Married, Widowed and Divorced, provide a comprehensive analytical framework for the study of marriage, divorce and fertility. The proposed research will produce and analyze cohort marital status life tables for Sweden, Belgium, England and Wales, and the United States. Hypotheses relating changes in cohort marriage, divorce and fertility to aggregate social, economic, and demographic factors will then be evaluated in a cross-national context. The basic model to be examined seeks to relate the Cohort Total Fertility Rate, the proportion ever-marrying, and the proportion of marriages ending in divorce, to measures of income, female labor force participation, and life expectancy.